


Run Away

by Beckala



Series: Wayward Sons [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Running Away, Shooting, Tig's Point of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckala/pseuds/Beckala
Summary: When Tig is honest with himself he’ll admit he’s glad she left three years before.  SAMCRO was his life and he wouldn’t change the club decisions he’d made for anything but his little girl deserves better.  There’s no future for her in Charming.  He may have spent her childhood making sure she was prepared for the club life but that was more about living and less about him being okay with her in the life.
Relationships: Tig Trager & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wayward Sons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865560
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick look at Tig's thoughts on Leila's visit to the hospital.

Gemma made the call. It’s the first thing the mama biker tells him when she sneaks into the darkened hospital room. His drug addled brain takes in the information and attempts to process it but he’s too tired. His chest hurts. He’s not entirely sure why he’s hooked up to an IV line when he should be drunk and balls deep in pussy celebrating a successful gun drop. Made the call, made the call, made the call. What call? He lets the world slip away. 

When he wakes up again he’s alone in the room and there’s bright afternoon light streaming through the window. He knows what happened now, he can feel the tug of the stitches when he shifts in the bed. He’s only been shot a few times before but the burn of a bullet entering your body is something the mind doesn’t easily forget. The doctor hasn’t been in yet with news of his condition and he assumes that’s a good thing. There better fucking be an armed brother posted outside his door, he assumes there is. Clay has never failed him before. With this reassuring thought he drifts back to sleep. 

The third time he’s awake Clay is in the chair next to him staring at the far wall. “What’d you do to me this time?” Tig tries for a joking tone but it’s lost in his dry throat. Clay smiles anyways. 

“Welcome back brother. We thought we were going to lose you for a minute there.” Tig ignores the emotional implications of this statement and zeroes in on the business. 

“Did we lose the shipment?” Clay’s eyes darken and one arthritic hand clenches. 

“Yes. Fucking Mayans. We’re going to have trouble Tigger.” The killer just nods, he knows there’s trouble. There’s been nothing but trouble for the last three years. Clay’s leans in close, “Ope’s out on recon and we’re looking for a way of this for good. I want to find this Jorge bastard and—“ the sound of the door opening startles them both and the glance towards the door. Tig feels his heart jump at the sight of her. It’s been two years since he’s seen his baby girl and now here she is standing nervous at the foot of his hospital bed. Clay seems unconcerned with her sudden appearance and Tig assumes this means Gemma is the one who called her. “I’m going to slit that wetback’s throat.” The president finishes his earlier statement and with a clap to Tig’s shoulder moves to leave the room. 

He watches the SAMCRO leader stop in front of Leila and he can hear them talking softly but he only has eyes for the girl. She’s gotten thinner since she’s been gone. All the baby fat he remembers made her a cute little girl has fled and she’s standing in front him all woman. She looks so much like her mother it hurts, and when she let’s her frustration at Clay shine through her eyes Tig thinks he’s looking at Margaret again. 

“Kitten?” The old pet name rolls of his tongue with the ease of long familiarity and Tig wonders how this is going to go. The last time he’d seen her he’d threatened the little asshole she was sleeping with and she’d kicked him out of her apartment. 

“Hey daddy,” Good so he sounded pathetic enough to get over the usual her hating him hurtle. That makes his next question easier. 

“What the fuck did you do to your hair?” Her face falls immediately and Tig knows he’s done the right thing. Leila may think he never pays attention to her but if anything he probably pays too much. He spent her entire life trying to figure out how he managed to help create the woman in front him. He’s tracked her facial expressions, her growth, her grades. Hell, he still has some of her baby teeth in a drawer in his dorm. Saved from the few times he and Bobby had to play drunk tooth fairy. 

“I knew you wouldn’t like it.” It’s not that he doesn’t like it, it’s that the change is unexpected. He’s had her watched since the minute she left Charming. Tig knows she’d be furious if she ever found out but he hadn’t been able to help himself. So for three years one of his SoA brothers, nomad or out of state, tailed her into Salt Lake, snapped Tig a quick picture and sent it along with a short update. He kept the pictures in his safety deposit box, the last one was tucked in the inside pocket of his kutte. It had been taken only ten days ago and she hadn’t dyed it then. He wonders if she did it after Gemma called him just to be spiteful. 

“Are Fawn and Dawn going to come?” Jesus Tig thinks, what a loaded question. He has no idea where his other daughters are, their mother made sure of that. Well, if he was honest with himself he’d admit that he’d made sure of that, he’d never been father material. The only reason he’d gotten a chance at Leila was Margaret’s constant state of disaster. He knows Leila has wonderful memories of her mother and Tig would never do anything to jeopardize his daughter’s misconception. In reality Margaret Carson had been an on again off again heroin addict who often pushed her young daughter off on her biker father so she had time to find her next hit. 

“I don’t even think Gemma called them. C’mere.” He doesn’t miss the hesitation in her eyes as she moves towards the bed and settles herself into the chair. He doesn’t waste any time, grabbing at one of her hands. It’s been two years since he’s seen in her person and over three since she let him hug her without a fight. He misses the baby girl he raised, sometimes he feels like she’s the only thing he’s ever done right. “You look different than you did, it’s not just the hair. You grew up when I wasn’t looking”

She rolls her eyes and he sees her usual indignation flash, “I’ve done most of my growing when you weren’t looking.” He drops his eyes away from her face trying to decide how to respond to her anger. He knows he’s disappointed her but he never had the potential to be a good dad. He’s a killer, his hands are covered in cold blood and there was no way he could turn that violence off to really raise a child. He watches her trace the tattoo over his knuckles and remembers the morning he woke up with the unasked for ink. She marked him and he doesn’t mind. He’s hers if she wants him. 

“Don’t be like that, I’m a broken man.” He tries to joke, he wants more than anything to see her smile. She has such a beautiful smile. Instead she rolls her eyes, he feels like he’s going to spend his whole life trying to make her smile. It won’t work if she doesn’t want him to succeed. 

“I can’t say I expected different,” she admits, “I’ve been waiting for that damn prepay to ring since the day I left.” That breaks his heart. He tries for another shot of humor and she gives him a half smile. Then before he knows it they’re wrapping up their conversation and he forces himself to make jokes until the end because he knows she doesn’t expect him to be serious. She leaves with a promise to come back the next day and he hopes she doesn’t. 

When Tig is honest with himself he’ll admit he’s glad she left three years before. SAMCRO was his life and he wouldn’t change the club decisions he’d made for anything but his little girl deserves better. There’s no future for her in Charming. He may have spent her childhood making sure she was prepared for the club life but that was more about living and less about him being okay with her in the life. 

The drive by had been the last straw in a long line of fuck ups. Tig had watched Leila slowly succumb to the allure of SAMCRO as a teenager and it had driven him crazy. Watching her on the back of Jax’s bike, the way she’d stare in envy at Gemma’s crow tattoo, her attendance at parties and then Jorge. Tig made it very clear from the beginning Leila was off limits to all Sons and just like all teenage girls she’d set her sights on the one boy who was most likely to piss him off the most. 

Tig watched his baby girl get more and more involved with that Mayan bastard and he’d been mostly helpless to do anything about it. They’d been sort of at peace with the Mayans then and Clay had made it clear Leila wasn’t worth the the trouble a warning to the rival prospect might cause. So Tig had let things ride for the good of the club. He’d tried to talk to her but she had no interest in anything he had to say. He’d delved too deep into booze and absence in the year after Margaret died for Leila to take anything parental he had to say seriously. 

When the shooting happened Tig had been furious, more than furious, he’d been murderous. It was the one time the Sergeant at Arms felt like Clay had had his back instead of things being the other way around. The MC president had been right there with Tig when the decision had been made to go out for retaliation. Bobby had jumped on the bandwagon and while Leila was still in surgery they’d gone out, found the Mayan president and Tig cut him to pieces. He can still hear the man’s screams, feel the blood caked under his nails. His clothes had still been blood soaked when he’d gotten to the hospital and when he’d seen Leila hooked up to all those machines, so small in the bed, he’d wanted to commit the murder all over again. 

He should have gone to the hospital first, he should have been there. He should have done a lot of things. In the end though there are very few things Tig knows how to do and medical shit is not one of them. The girl had been emancipated since she was sixteen and despite Margaret’s personal problems she’d always been the one to take Leila to the doctor. He wouldn’t know the answers to the doctors questions, he wouldn’t have understood their medical jargon or explanations. So he’d done the one thing he could, he’d killed for her. Then he’d helped her pack her car and he’d let her run away. 


End file.
